The Legend of the Tiger Fury
by httydlover626
Summary: Astrid has a big secret but will she tell? HTTYD after movie I don't own any characters or the film/references.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid Hofferson is one of the best warriors on the island and for a 15 year old Viking girl she has the strength to take out about 5 Viking warriors. She has long blond hair and ice blue eyes.

Hiccup Haddock on the other hand was very different to Astrid he wasn't very strong, he was known as the village screw up at one point and only has half of his left leg. He is however still known as a warrior and a hero due to his heroic but stupid act at defeating the green death. He is just a bit shorter than Astrid but he seems to be growing none the less. He has auburn hair and forest green eyes and is known to be inseparable with his best friend and companion Toothless who happens to be a Night Fury.

Hiccup and Astrid have become very close since the battle of the green death. they have shared a few kisses and hugs here and there but Astrid is not sure how long it will last as she has a huge secret that if told or shared with the wrong person can be the death of her.

One night while she was up in her room carving a Night Fury out of wood which is quite unusual as she rides a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly and not a Night Fury. Anyway while she was carving she had a tingly feeling run up her arms. She knew exactly what it was and started to freak out. She looked over her shoulder to check to make sure her mother (who hated her and treated her more like a slave or a reject) wasn't there and started to unwind her bandages of her arm once she knew her mother wasn't in sight. As she unwounded them she could see exactly why her arm went tingly.

"Why does this have to happen when my life is finally starting to become better" she muttered to herself as once the bandages where completely off all she could see was…

Scales!

Astrid's big secret was that she isn't just a Viking girl she was also one of the strongest and most powerful creatures known all around the globe… A Tiger Fury. Her father had been able to become a Night Fury and believed his children should as well. Her father and brother Astro had died in a war against the Vikings. But there was also her brother who happened to live with her 'boyfriend'. Yes that's right Astrid and Toothless are siblings. Her father had mated with Toothess' mother as a Night Fury ad was the father of Toothless. He then went back to the Viking where he had married Astrid's mother who had just had Astro but the father died in a dragon battle. That's how Astrid was born. When Astro and Astrid were both young her father had done a ritual which had allowed Astro to become his spirit animal a lion and Astrid could become hers which was a Tiger. But because her father was part Fury she got his genes as a Night Fury and the her spirit animal had become more evolved which meant that her animal had become a black tiger with the wings and tail and the same ear lobes and all the flying parts of a Night Fury including the body shape of one but also had grey stripes, a tiger style head, and also all the night vision, and hearing of a tiger. Her eyes were all Night Fury except that they were an icy blue instead of a lime green coloured eye. She also had the talent of speaking dragonese so she and Toothless could have conversations that only they knew what they were saying.

Looking at the scales Astrid knew that she would have to leave soon to become trained to become a true warrior that would protect everyone who deserved it. She looked at the scales for another 5 minutes before she was snapped out of her staring by a knock at her door. She shouted at the door "hold on a second" .She quickly put her wrappings back on and ran downstairs and opened the door to hiccup standing by her door awkwardly.

"Hey Astrid" he greeted. "I was wondering if you would like to join me and the gang for dinner up at the great hall." He was blushing as he said that as he was hoping that she didn't think he was asking her on a date.

"yeah that sounds good, let's go" she replied hoping that she wouldn't get angry at dinner as then her instincts as a tiger will kick in and that's happened before and did not end well with the tribe that doesn't exist anymore. That was the reason that the Tiger Fury is now known as the most dangerous creature that exists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I did come up with this on my own it was just a thought I had and I wanted to turn it into a story so I did. I'm glad you are enjoying it and want more so here you go…**

Astrid kept feeling the tingly feeling in her arms no matter how many times she tried to ignore it. Once Hiccup and Astrid had entered the hall they had immediately spotted the gang what with drunken Snotlout on the table dance like he can't control himself... wait he can't. Once they had arrived at the table Snotlout had completely passed out and was being dragged off the table by the twins so that everyone could eat. Astrid sat across from Hiccup and was starting to get worried as the feeling started to happen on her back as well. 'Good thing it's covered' Astrid thought to herself.

"Astrid? Are you feeling ok? You don't look well" Hiccup had the hint of worry and although Astrid loved the fact that he was worried she really wishes he wouldn't ask her questions that she can't answer.

"Nothing I'm fine nothing wrong" she tried to act as casual as possible.

"Are you sure because I can take you home if you don't feel…" he was cut off mid-sentence due to Astrid interrupting him.

"Hiccup I'm fine just drop the subject I'm not in the mood to be angry" even though it isn't the fact that she isn't in the mood more like doesn't want to kill her boyfriend and wants to continue living in Berk.

"Astrid… what's that on your arm?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

Suddenly Astrid started to panic as all heads turned to her arm. She looked down to see some of the scales growing up for her wrappings. 'Oh no it's happening. Quickly make an excuse up to leave'. "um… oh this oh that's nothing just um… uh… charcoal, yeah charcoal I have been drawing today and it must have somehow gotten onto my arm… well I'm full time to go I'll see you guys tomorrow bye". She got up straight away and as quickly as she could and hurried toward the door of course she could hear someone get up from the table. As she looked around she could see all eyes were on her. She quickened her pace.

"Astrid wait up" Hiccup called from behind. 'Why Hiccup… why do you have to be so curious and have to follow me?!'

"Leave me alone Hiccup, I just want to be alone at the moment"

"But why what's the matter I might be able to help out with it or at least maybe giving you comforting?" 'Why won't he give up and let me leave?'

"I'll be fine, leave me alone Hiccup".

"No Astrid I won't leave you alone until you tell me what the matter is". 'Oh no the rage is building up I'm going to shout and be aggressive any minute now'

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Astrid screamed leaving Hiccup speechless and unable to move. The look Astrid wore on her face just said that she was about to burst into an emotional wreak so she turned round and ran out the great halls doors. 'I've got to get out of here' was all she could hear in her mind. Once she reached the edge of the forest she looked back at the village and saw Hiccup burst out the doors looking left and right then cupping his hands round his mouth and shouting her name over and over again. She took in the village one last time and turned round again and ran into the forest knowing that she is too dangerous to be in the village anymore.

As soon as she knew she wouldn't be seen she stopped and started to transform herself into her other form. A bright light started to form round her body blinding anyone brave enough to even get close enough to see there is a person in there. As the light expanded Astrid grew. Her arms had started growing fur and more scaled and her clothes were becoming absorbed within them. As she kept growing her head started to change shape into a Night Fury/Tigers head. She started to grow a Night Fury's tail and also had wings coming out her back. As the light started to fade you could catch other features on her like the light grey stripes going up, down and all around her body. Presides from her stripes she has a black body like a Night Fury for the cover of night. Her face looked a lot like a tigers would but had a sort of Night Fury shape as well as the ear lobes and also the icy blue Night Fury eyes. She had muscles all over her body and as she stood on her back legs she looked down at herself and muttered to herself "it's been a while".

She then heard rustling in a nearby bush and started to charge a plasma blast that although comes from the Night Fury side is more powerful and glows a bluish, greenish tint to it as it was charging she heard a familiar voice shouting "DON'T SHOOT ITS ONLY ME YOUR OLDER SIBLING" she quickly swallowed the blast and relaxed.

"Toothless don't scare me like that I thought you were a Viking I would have had to scare away by shooting near it or maybe scratching his arm or something" she tried to sound serious but there was a bit of disappointment in her voice accidently.

"What is it with you and being violent? It's hit him this and kill him that, where the hug him hmm?" Toothless always teased her with how violent she was toward Hiccup and the other Vikings.

"Ok I might have a bit of an anger issue" she replied hesitantly.

"A bit? That's like saying the Green Death is only a little bigger than a terrible terror"

"Oh shut up, and ouch that hurts in here" she put her hand on her heart as she said this.

"So what are you doing out here as your Tiger Fury form anyway?" Toothless was always curious and protective about Astrid even if they were only a little bit related.

"I have decided that it's that time that Dad always talked about. My powers are starting to show my scales were all the way up my arm and I wasn't the person to notice Fishlegs was so I have decided this is the best time". She said this with regret in her voice obviously not wanting to leave but because it will be better for everyone she has to.

"Are you sure I don't want you to leave" Toothless really hated thinking about this day he loved Astrid nearly as much as he loved Hiccup.

"Yes I'm sure and don't worry I'll be back in a couple of years" she was trying to sound nice and caring as she really wanted toothless to come with her to the lair of the masters, which was about a week away flying there.

"Well I guess this is it for now huh" Toothless was avoiding eye contacts with her and she felt horrible.

"See you around and like I said I'll be back. I'd say about 7 years at the latest so probably 7 years knowing me I want to be the best" she smiled at him and he gave her his gummy smile. With that she turned round and got on all fours. She took a running position and then sprinted before jumping and using all her strength to push herself of the ground and she was off up in the sky off to the lair of the masters.

Toothless watched her fly away until she was out of sight before he turned around and started his journey back to the village where a worried Hiccup was still searching for Astrid. How will he react when she doesn't show herself for another 7 years he hopes he isn't too depressed and he also does at the same time as that means he will be waiting for her with him every day for the next 7 years, he also hopes that he doesn't marry before Astrid returns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter hope you peeps are enjoying the story. Let's get on with it then.**

Hiccup's PoV

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Astrid screamed leaving me speechless and unable to move. As soon as she had finished saying that her face dropped and it looked like she was about to burst into an emotional wreak but before I could process what just happened Astrid had turned around and ran off. About a minute later I snapped out of my daze and ran after her. I burst open the great hall doors and looked to my left and then to my right trying to see if I could see the emotional Viking anywhere but there was no sign of her so I did what first came to mind I cupped my hands over my mouth and the started to call her name.

"ASTRID WHERE ARE YOU?!" I kept shouting until Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout had appeared behind him and told me that Astrid just needed some space.

"Don't worry dude she'll be back tomorrow morning" Tuffnut said and with a pat on the back left with Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I know Astrid and she is probably in the woods just attacking a tree to relieve some anger or some emotions that have bottled up I wouldn't worry about it too much ok?" Ruff was obviously trying to calm him so that he wouldn't freak out.

"Thanks Ruff but that isn't going to stop me from worrying about her" I said in a quiet and depressed voice. "Hey have you seen Toothless or Stormfly? I haven't seen Toothless all day and I think Stormfly's with him." I wonder where he is I'm starting to get worried.

"I saw Toothless go into the forest and Stormfly's in her stable." Ruff replied casually as if he should know that and it is the simplest thing in the world. "Well I'm going to head home see ya tomorrow." And with that she was off.

'Well I hope Astrid doesn't get into trouble I don't want her to hurt herself' and then I turned round and went home where I was hoping I would be able to finish my new saddle for toothless I had invented.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter sorry last one was so short but this one and next one are short as well just as a warning. Enjoy!**

Toothless' PoV

Once I saw her fly off I almost wished I could leave berk with her but Hiccup is too important to me to be able to even want to fly on my own rather than leave him unless it meant stay and let him die then I would leave in a heartbeat. Once she was out of sight I turned around and started to make my way back to the village where a still worried Hiccup awaited him. Dragons can make connections to the people they bond with and because me and Hiccups bond is so powerful he can almost feel what Hiccup is feeling.

'I wish I could help him but of course he can't understand me how great is that! Wait am I using sarcasm in my mind? Wow I must be catching this from Hiccup now I know how Astrid got it' As I approached the edge of the village I could see Hiccup walking inside his wooden cave so I ran down the little hill as fast as my legs could carry and pounced on him so he wouldn't shut me out.

"Hey Bud! Where have you been?"

"I was saying goodbye to Astrid" 'oh wait you can't understand me'

"Sorry Bud I don't speak Dragon"

'I know you don't'

"Come on lets go and hit the hay we have a busy day tomorrow we have to show some of the children what Dragons can do and you and Stormfly are going to be the ones staring in it"

I cooed softly as that was the only way to tell Hiccup I liked the idea.

_The next day_

I woke up to Hiccup pulling himself out of bed in a very sleepy and slow way.

"Come on bud we have to be there only" Hiccup yawned loudly.

I got up and let Hiccup lead the way down stairs to the front door. 'What's he going to think when Astrid doesn't turn up?' As he opened the front door I roared softly.

"What is it Bud?"

I looked over to where he kept the fish.

"I'm going to feed you breakfast when we get there all the kids will want to see you eat and I think Astrid is going to show what Stormfly eats as well." 'oh no he's mentioned her again this isn't good'

Once we arrived there all the children were waiting on the benches that Gobber had set up for them to sit and watch on but of course they are going to move onto the benches near the cliff so that they can watch the flight demonstration with ease. Hiccup spotted Gobber and went over to him with me right on his heels.

"Hey Gobber! Have you seen Astrid and Stormfly yet?"

"Can't say I have seen Astrid yet Lad but I did see Stormfly in the Nadder's stables"

"Well Bud looks like Astrid isn't going to show up which is weird so looks like it is just you and me"

We showed off to the kids and I got my breakfast finally but it wasn't till a couple of days later when we got a letter telling us that Astrid had been killed when Hiccup had broken down into an emotional ball of sadness. I wasn't myself until I heard an unmistakable roar in the distance.

"Don't believe the letter Toothless it is only to trick the village I'm still alive and fine and will return"

That when I roared back "Yep you have them fooled Stoick is planning to have a funeral and Hiccup won't stop crying and won't come out his room I'll see you in a couple of years"

"See you later Toothless"

'At least I know it isn't real'


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews you guys have been giving me it very encouraging to know that you all enjoy it now on with the show!**

Astrid's PoV

As soon as I had pushed into the air I knew that my life had changed for the best and everyone else's had as well. As got used to being in the air again but this time me flying and not Stormfly I started to relax and do some tricks just to get more used to it. I ended up doing backflips, spins, dives and I even turned on my back and I let myself fall until I could hear the ocean then I did a spin and started to fly back up again. Once I had levelled out I started to look out for a village where I could land near and then stay at the inn for the night. I spotted one which by how far I went was probably the tribe heather lives in. I kept looking and saw Dragons being rod and could tell that this must be what heather had taught to her people. I went into a dive and landed just on the outskirts of town and then transformed into my human form again this time hiding my scales with my cloak and my wrappings and headed in.

Once I had arrived in the Guards and Dragons started to crowd me probably wondering who I was and why I was there then a Guard asked that exact question.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Astrid Hofferson and I'm only here to rest for the night then I'll be on my way"

"Hmm I'm not sure if I should let you…" The Guard that seemed to look like the Captain of all the other Guards was interrupted by a Girl who Astrid recognised very well.

"Astrid is that you?" A familiar black haired girl asked while pushing through the crowd that had gathered round me.

"Heather?"

"Oh my gods I can't believe that's you!"

"It's been a while hasn't it"

"Excuse me for interrupting but you know this girl Heather?" The Captain had asked.

"Yes Uncle know if you excuse us but we have some catching up to do" And with that Heather had grabbed hold of my arm and started to pull me though the crowd of people and Dragons. We kept walking until we were on the outskirts of town where a little wooden hut came into view. Once we had reached the hut Heather had open the door pushed me in and then shut it after her. "So Astrid what brings you to my home island then?" Heather asked very suddenly and very curiously.

"Oh just passing through really on my way to a place that I will be spending the next 7 years in." I said this very casually hoping that she won't ask too many questions.

"Wait what? You going to a place and spending the next 7 years there? Wow but that means that you won't see Hiccup for the next 7 years right? And why you going?"

"Yes the next 7 years, no I won't see Hiccup and I can't tell you why I'm going but I do need you to do something for me."

"Yeah sure anything"

"I need you to send me this letter to Berk to say that I am dead because I went into a warzone and was found dead on a river bank"

"WHAT!? But that will mean that the whole of Berk will think your dead!"

"Exactly that's why I'm doing it. Please Heather please help me out"

Heather sighed "Ok I'll do it only because it's obviously important but you aren't going to die are you?"

"Of course not"

"Alright. Hey you need a place to stay?"

_A week later_

I had been flying for about 5 hours today with the occasional stop for a snack which was fish from a river and it was still raw but her Tiger Fury instinct was kicking in more and as her Tiger Fury form she was able to eat the raw fish. As she was wondering how long it was going to take for her to get to the Masters Lair the thing she was thinking about came into view. The lair was sat on the top of a large mountain and the building was first covered with clouds but the closer you got to the mountain the more you could see on the mountain. I was almost there when the cave came into view. The mouth of the cave looked like a dragons silhouette with their wings spread out and the dragons head was facing the side showing it was roaring. I flew into the cave hoping that the Master wasn't aggressive. The cave was long ad had lots of twists and turns. I had to go up, right, left, right, down, up, and around a loop, and then back down but at a right angle, and then I came into an opening where I could land. As soon as I touched the ground I heard footsteps. I got into a crouching fighting position and was about to pounce when I heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings Astrid. I'm so glad to see you again."

"Astro?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently but I have had way too much school work but here's the next chapter hope you enjoy:**

"Astro?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes it's me" he replied as if I should know that.

"But how? You died years ago!" I was really confused how can he be alive he died on the battlefield with my father, but it does sort of explain why we only found my dad's body.

"look I know you have a lot of questions but we don't have much time in 7 years' time you are going to go through one of the biggest fights in the history of Vikings so we must make sure your prepared, so let's get started". 'Wow pushy' I thought.

7 years later…

(Hiccups PoV)

"woohoo" I couldn't help but shout that when I felt the wind on my face when I was gliding solo with my new flight suit, the wind on my face, my best friend behind me and it gets my head off the anniversary of Astrid's disappearance.

I had also noticed that every year that Toothless would be really upset about the anniversary which was weird as for what I know of he didn't have a very big relationship with Astrid so I get confused but me and him always comfort each other on the day but this year we had decided that we were going to clear our minds and then we would go and sit on the cliff and just stare out at the horizon until we couldn't stay awake so we would wake up in a very uncomfortable position like we always do.

3 Hours later…

We have been sitting on the cliff for about an hour now and I have been rambling to Toothless about Astrid and how I still miss her after all these years. He would grumble and purr as a response but I can't help but feel as if he is talking to me.

(Astrid's PoV)

I still can't believe after all this time I am finally returning home! It's unreal I have often dreamed of returning home but I never thought it would actually happen. After 7 years of hard work and training I was a warrior I had always dreamed of being. I feel as strong as Thor himself and felt like she had the power of Odin on her side even though it was just me alone. I couldn't wait to finally see my brother Toothless again he has always been there for me and I just want to see him and have him by my side again.

I remember the final words that my brother Astro had said to me before I left for my long trip home.

"Astrid, you are finally ready to return to Berk and become their hero. Your destiny will so arrive and soon you will be faced with a challenge of a lifetime that you and probably you alone will face"

"Will you be keeping an eye on me?"

"From above yes"

"You're going to die?"

"no I am already dead but have returned to the mortal world to tutor you, me and dad will be watching from above now go and don't look back"

I nodded to his request turned around and left. As Astro wasn't as much of a brother as Toothless had been to me he was still my brother but it didn't feel as bad to leave him and know I will never see him again as I wasn't that attached to him.

As I snapped out of the memory I recognised the island that was approaching. I had to land and see heather again and see how much she had changed. Now that I thought about it I haven't seen what I look like as a human since I have been in tiger fury for the whole 7 years. I made a quick land which no one saw and changed back into my human form.

I went to the nearest lake to look at my reflection. Luckily my clothes had adapted to my change of body and had change to the latest Viking fashion, I think.

When I looked at my reflection I was completely shocked at my appearance, in a good way.

My face had gotten a bit rounder than it was 7 years ago. I still had my headband my striped top was now red instead of blue and my skirt was still spiked but it was a dark greenish brownish colour. My wrappings had become more like a huge wrist warmer than a wrapping but that was perfect as that way it would cover her scales which it did. I still had my shoulder armour but I also had a clock that accompanied it on my back. I still had my blue leggings and had very fluffy boots. Overall I was very happy with my appearance and nearly didn't recognise myself.

Thinking about it I was now 22 years old. I also thought about Hiccup. If I had changed this much, how much had he changed? I hope he still is just… Hiccup as that would be a nice thing to know.

I entered the village again but this time I was stopped by a woman in guard armour.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here"

"I am Astrid Hofferson and am looking for a woman named Heather do you know where she is?"

"Astrid?!"

"Heather is that you under that armour?"

"Yes! Oh my gods you've changed loads Astrid!"

"I would say the same if I knew what you looked like"

"Oh right! Sorry"

She then removed her helmet and what I saw was a beautiful black haired woman. She also had her face rounded more which for Astrid was good as that meant she wasn't the only one who had had her face rounded.

"Wow you look amazing Heather and you say I have change loads?"

"But you have" she chuckled as she said that.

"So how has life been since 7 years ago when I said goodbye?"

"They've been good, I hated sending that letter and then getting a letter back from Hiccup saying that he was coming to ask some questions, when he asked where the body was I lied and said that we had burnt you as a funeral and didn't think that he would want to attend he did not like that"

"Oh, thanks for covering for me Heather"

"That what friends are for Astrid, so you heading back to Berk?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd come and say hi and show you that I was alive before I went home"

"Well I'm glad you did and I thank you for that"

"It's nothing Heather"

"So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah I'll keep in touch"

"Thanks and hope you have a safe trip"

"Thanks" and with that I ran into the forest and transformed I back into my tiger fury form and continued back towards Berk.

6 Hours later…

I had been flying for 3 hours in one go. I then stopped by an island to freshen up and eat but after another 3 hours of flying and I'm exhausted. The good thing though I can see Berk in the horizon, it was night o I had cover so I could get into the forest without being spotted, from there I would signal Toothless to meet me in the opening I had left him in 7 years ago.

I could now see the lights of the great hall and all the houses now, and what was even weirder was I saw a silhouette of a man and his dragon, but what made me excited was the fact that that dragon was a night fury.

(Toothless' PoV)

As I sat on the cliff with my best friend at my side I wished that I could see Astrid on the horizon flying towards Berk and then being reunited with me and Hiccup. I looked at said boy and he was as sad as he was every year.

'Come on Astrid you promised that you would return in 7 years well it's been 7 years please return'

It's as if the gods heard my pray as I could see a little silhouette covering the stars as it flew past them and the shape that it was made me nearly jump with joy, it was a fury. Sure it could have been another night fury but I knew that there were only 2 furies that knew about Berk, me and Astrid and said girl must have been the one that flew over their heads.

I waited to see if she would call for me and then I heard the furies roar. It translated as;

"Toothless it's me Astrid and I'm back on Berk. Meet me in the clearing I had left you in 7 years ago as that is he area I have taken shelter in see you soon"

I looked at Hiccup to see that he had fallen asleep and even though I knew he would wake up when he realised his pillow was gone I had to go and see Astrid.

As soon as I had laid hiccup on the ground as carefully as I could so I didn't disturb I ran straight for the clearing, and what I saw made me nearly cry with joy as what I saw was an adult tiger fury standing proudly on a rock and was looking down at him with big icy blue eyes.

"Astrid!"

"Toothless!"

"I'm so glad your back!"

"I'm so glad to finally see you again!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gods, the reviews I'm getting are amazing! Thank you all sooo much, I am glad you are enjoying the story so much you are all asking me to write more, school has stopped me from doing so but, I wanted to make more so here we are.**

**I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer as the others haven't been that big so without further delay here's the next chapter…**

Astrid's PoV

"I'm so glad to finally see you again!" I said with extreme excitement after 7 full years I have finally returned to see my brother who I have so desperately missed.

"I was starting to get worried 7 years without seeing my sister and knowing that she could be in trouble is a horrible way to live! But I'm so glad your back, me and hiccup have really missed you" Toothless had explained very fast and happily.

"Wait, Hiccup missed me? I thought he would have moved on quickly, I never was a very good friend" I said with extreme sadness remembering when I left him with a bad goodbye.

"yeah ever year me and him will stop doing our daily schedule and go for a little fly and avoid everyone as much as possible, then go to the cliff facing the sea in the direction you took off in and we would watch the sun go down and cry ourselves to sleep as we missed you, he's asleep there now if you want to see him" Toothless said the end part really excited I'm guessing wanting to see Hiccup happy again.

"As much as I would love to go over to Hiccup and hug him, I know I can't" I said sadly.

"Why not" he said while his smile disappeared.

"Because how am I going to explain this? He will ask so many questions and you know how much he wanted to kill the tiger fury he would go on and on about how he would kill it someday, what would he think when he finds out it was me he wanted to kill? You know why I am so desperately wanted to be killed right?" I said just to make sure he was following me.

"Umm no I don't know. No one ever told me" he said embarrassed as if it was a bad thing not to know.

"Well, being part dragon, part tiger doesn't help my anger very well. You see once I had a huge argument with my mum, dad told me to go and cool down while he talks to her. I went for a walk, well fly but that was after I was under the cover of the forest and the night. So I was quite far away from Berk because I kept thinking about the argument. Every time I thought of it I got even angrier. And then I blanked out. Then when I wake up I'm in a burning village, surrounded by dead burnt corpses. The village warriors are the closest bodies to me, but in the distance all I see are the bodies of the dead mothers and children who I must have burnt in my rage. There was a boat in the distance that must have been the survivors. I felt evil and deadly but I had to get back to Berk and tell dad. I got home and my dad was there waiting for me with Astro. I told them what happened and they told me to never turn into my tiger fury form again. The story spread quickly and soon I was the most feared thing on the planet. Everywhere had heard of me. I was only 10 when I had done that and I was scared of myself. I got even more scared when my scales started to show on my arms. That why I wear the wrappings." I finished tears welling in my eyes as I recalled the memory.

"Oh gods, Astrid, I didn't know. But I do have one question. What were you and your mum fighting about?" Toothless asked.

"She always told me I was a weakling and was a disgrace to the family and I wanted to prove myself. She then would shout at me for training with my axe on a tree instead of doing chores. So I would finish my chores and start to practise with my axe. Then she would shout at me for training with my axe as she wanted me to train in being a wife. So I would do my chores and practise in the area of being a wife and started to train in dual wielding swords, which turned out I was good at, but I was still better with an axe, but that was only as a human it turns out that I can sort of stand on my hind legs as a tiger fury. And I'm good at dual wielding swords as a tiger fury but I can wield an axe as that form, which is weird but I don't question it. The reason I turned into a tiger fury was because I didn't want to forget how to so I would do it every 3 months." I concluded tiredly as it was late and that huge flight was catching up with me.

"Wow that's horrible" Toothless agreed. "Well I better get back to hiccup he will wake up soon and you look really tired as well. I'll see you around and if you need anything just ask. Oh and one last thing, the tigers territory is about a mile that way" he said pointing his head toward the west of Berk. "Try not to get caught by them I'm not sure if they will be hostile or not, but they might be nice to you as you are part tiger. Goodnight Astrid" Toothless said as he started to head in the direction he came from.

"Ok Toothless. Thanks for the heads up and Goodnight". I said as he disappeared into the shadows.

As soon as I couldn't hear anymore rustling I walked over to a small cave I had spotted close by while landing. I walk in and warmed the ground up with one of my small bluish, greenish plasma blasts. 'Ah nice and warm' I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up the next morning by the sun shining in my eyes. I squinted them shut as the light hurt my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes had fully adjusted to the light. I slowly got up and walked to the edge of the cave taking in the lovely smell of the forestry around me. 'So peaceful' I thought to myself. I then went for a little walk to where I roughly remember the little fresh water stream being located. Once I had arrived and had a little sip I decided that it would be nice to go for a little flight and look at Berk and see what the years have done to it.

Once I was high enough in the air I flew straight over Berk and saw how it had been painted with different colours which I found strange until I saw dragons flying fast around the village collecting… sheep? That's odd, and is that a four winged dragon? Hmm I missed a lot! I wonder who its companion is. Then I see a familiar looking dragon and what appears to be a young adult on the back of it in what looks like leather armour and only happened to have one leg…. Hiccup.

Once I had finished taking in the new Berk, I went over to where Toothless had said that the Tigers Territory was located. I landed and decided that the best approach would be by ground. I strolled into a huge cave which had a light at the end of it. As I walked further and further into it, I could make out what was past that opening. And it looked beautiful. As soon as I was out of the cave, I was on a platform looking down at what appeared to be a tiger village. No one had noticed me so I slowly walked towards the bottom of the slop that leads to the village. As soon as I had reached the bottom all heads turned to me. I froze on the spot not knowing what to do. Then a big group of what looked like warriors approached me from the crowd.

"What are you doing here Traitor?" The biggest of them asked.

"Traitor? I don't remember betraying you." I said confused as to why he called me that.

"Don't play dumb, you are not a full tiger and so you have already betrayed us and we do one thing to traitors…" He said very aggressively.

Soon all I could see was the warriors scratching and biting me, I could feel pain in every part of my body and knew I had to get out of here. So I did the only thing I could think of. I charged a plasma blast and shot at them making them back off. As soon as I had enough space I took off very wobbly at first. What I didn't realise while I was in the air was that I was plainly in sight and all of berk could see me. All I saw after that was arrows and rocks being shot at me I dodged as best as I could but it was no use. They had managed to hit me with 5 arrows. And retreated and as soon as I was out of sight I tried to land. I saw the cove where Hiccup and first met Toothless and tried my best to land but I ended up crashing and sliding across the floor coming to a stop when I hit a rock. I fell unconscious.

Rufflegs' PoV

Hi I'm Rufflegs. I am a 7 year old girl and the daughter of Ruffnut and Fishlegs Ingerman. I am an only child and my only friend is really Hiccup as all the kids my age make fun of me a lot. I was going on a stroll through the forest when I hear this roar that sounded like a night fury, come from up ahead. Then I heard a thud from what sounded like a dragon crashing. I went as fast as my legs could carry me and then stopped when I had reached the cove. I looked into it and saw the body of a, a… TIGER FURY!? But I thought they were only a myth or legend.

I slowly made my way down to where this giant beast had what looked like crashed. As I got closer I could see it was extremely injured and had scratches and arrows sticking out of its body. "The tigers must have caused the scratches while the Vikings must have hit it with arrows" I muttered to myself.

I made my way around the body and as I was about to touch it to see if it was alive, it groaned and its eyes shot right open and looked at me with fear. I jumped back due to the suddenness of the waking of it. "Hey there, boy" I said as calmly as I could. It growled at me. "Girl then?" I asked and it looked satisfied with that. "Ok then Girl, nice and easy, I'm not going to hurt you" I said as calmly as possible and it started to look panicked. "Hey, hey it's ok, its ok, I'm just here to help you ok?" It grumbled with approval. I got the healing herbs and remedies that I carry in my satchel for wild dragons or animals that are injured. As I got the soothing cream on my fingers and started to rub it onto the tiger fury's wounds I could feel it relax as it allowed me to help it.

Once I had finished and bandaged up the wounds. I got up and started to head out when I heard the fury behind me start to try and get up. I turned around and walked back to it and pushed it gently down so it would lie down. "Easy girl, you can't walk or fly just yet". I was about to get back up when it used its tail to drag me back down. "Hey, I'll be back tomorrow with some more healing herbs, ok?" It grumbled in agreement. "Ok, can you let me go?" as soon as I had said that it let me go. "See you tomorrow Girl". It roared what I hope was a goodbye as I climbed back up and headed back to the village.

"Mum, dad, I'm home" I shouted as I walked into the house. When there was no answer I assumed that they were at the great hall probably getting drunk like they normally do. I walked upstairs and started to draw what the fury that I encountered today looked like when I heard a knock on the door. "Coming" I shouted as I walked down the stairs. As I opened the door to see who it was a smile crawled onto my face when I saw Hiccup and Toothless at the door. "Hey Hiccup!"

"Hey Rufflegs" He greeted me as I allowed him to come in. "I wanted to check you were ok, I saw a Tiger fury fly over the village and head towards the forest and I wanted to make sure you were alright" Hiccup was like an older brother to me, and I was grateful for his protectiveness but I know I can't tell him about the tiger fury, he will go and kill it straight away.

"Yeah I'm fine; I saw it fly away from the island". Please buy it.

"Thank gods; I don't want the tiger fury starting to attack our village". Yes he bought it!

"Well I'm tired and think I'm going to hit the hay, thanks for coming to check on me. Goodnight" I made the excuse up to just get him out the house.

"Your very welcome Rufflegs, Goodnight" and with that him and Toothless left.

I closed the door and headed back upstairs to finish off the drawing. Once that was completed I closed the book and headed to bed tired due to the long day, soon I was in a deep sleep dreaming about the tiger fury and how nice it was to me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed if I get some reviews quickly ill try and get another update done by next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I did get a couple of reviews which were all positive and I'm really happy you want me to continue! I would like to know if there is anything else you want to see in either this story or if you want me to write a different HTTYD story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or the characters but I did create the Tiger Fury (should have done this in all of these) **

Rufflegs PoV

I wake up quite early due to the fact that I was really excited about seeing the Tiger Fury. Yesterday I never really took in her whole appearance. So today I wanted to give her the healing herbs and change the bandages and then I would spend the day observing and maybe even sketching her.

I got dressed and headed downstairs and saw my mum and dad on the couple completely out. I snuck past them to the herb cupboard and collect as many herbs as I could get into my bag that worked on dragons and then fled the house. I walked through town as casually as possible and then once I was deep enough in the woods I ran straight to the cove. I saw the Tiger Fury asleep and she looked really peaceful so I tried not to disturb her but I accidently kicked a rock causing her to get up in not even a second and then growl and collapse in pain.

I ran down to her as quickly as I could go and slid down to a stop next to her. I risked it and started to stroke her head and she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She then relaxed and nudged her head towards me. "Hey its ok girl" I said as calmly as I could possibly talk. She cooed at that. "So you want to help me change these bandages?" She then started to get up and she then allowed me to change her bandages. I was going to give her the herbs by sneaking it into her fish but then she looked at the herbs then back at me and then she went to the bag and then took out a herb and then she looked at me.

"Yeah, that's the right herb if you want to eat it". As soon as I had finished that sentence she had taken the whole herb down and then licked her lips. "You like that girl?" She then nodded her head. A thought then popped into my head "Hey girl do you mind if I call you something?" She looked at me with what looked like a shocked face. Then she nodded. "Wow that's so call that you understand me, but anyway what about…. Fury?" She looked up at the sky as if in thought then looks back at me and then nods. "Cool, Fury it is".

7 Hours later

So I have spent the whole day with Fury and it has been great! She has allowed me to draw her and she has also allowed me to measure her wingspan width, length and she seemed to be the same size as Toothless which would mean that a male would be a bigger size. I look up in the sky to see it is getting late.

"Well its time I get back home Fury" I say regretting it when she gives me a sad look. "Look I'll be back first thing tomorrow again with herbs and new bandages ok?" She nodded me and then she nudged me with her head so I hugged her around the neck and she purrs. "See you tomorrow girl" she growls in return.

Astrid's PoV

'Wow' I think to myself as I see Rufflegs leave the cove. 'That's the first person or animal presides Toothless to accept me but will she when she finds out I'm a human?' I look up to see Toothless flying overhead and see that he's got Hiccup with him 'need to hide, need to hide' I see a cave and bolt to it and as soon as I have hidden inside they have landed and Hiccup has dismounted. I look through a gap in the rocks and see him heading to me. 'Quick hide' I see a rock that will hide me as a human. I turn into a human and hide behind the rock just in time to see him walk in and sit down on a stool that he pulls up to a desk which I had missed. 'Gods what do I do?' I think as I try to keep my breathing slow and silent. I'm waiting another hour before he gets up and calls for Toothless so they can head home.

'Few that was too close' I thought as I saw them disappear into the night.

5 Weeks later

Rufflegs PoV

So I have been healing Fury for 5 weeks now and we have got a really strong bond now. She is now fully healed and I'm planning to tell her that she can now go and fly away so that she can be safe and free. Of course I do really not want to do this but I want her to be free and I bet she wants to fly again. As I approach the cove I can tell she has heard me as she is whining excitably which means she knows I'm there. As I can see over the edge I see her jumping up at the rock excitably.

"Hey Fury! Did you miss me?" I asked in a happy voice.

She started roaring excitably and happily. As I jumped down she caught me and pulled me into a huge hug where she enclosed her wings and legs around her. She looks at me in between her wings and coos at me. "I missed you too girl". I said as she placed me down. But then it was time to get serious. "Ok girl, you are full healed and I think it's time that you can leave" I say as she slows to a stop. She tilts her head. "Just go Fury you are healed and can be free" I say as tears start to roll down my cheek. She coos and comes over to me and nudges me. I look up at her and she is looking at her back and then me. "No Fury, we are not playing you are going" I say still crying. She then comes up behind me and then launches me into the air for me to land onto her back. Fury then spreads her wings and looks at me. I look at her in shock.

"Wait, do you want me to be your rider?" she nods.

"But, I thought you would want to be free" she shakes her head and then looks at me as if asking me.

"Yeah, sure, ok, I would love to be your rider!" I say excitably. She then puts me down. I stroke her and then I remember something.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for the dragon choosing!" she looks at me with concern "Don't worry I'm not going to choose another dragon ok?" she looked satisfied. "I'll see you afterwards bye" I say as I wave back to her before I run back towards the village.

Once I got to the village and the training ring, I luckily managed to get there with everyone else but chose to be the last in there so then the other kids don't give me a glare and then beat me up like they normally do. Gobber describes what we have to do and then the other kids have soon gone and chosen their dragon. They then all look at me. Gobber then looks at me and asks "what's the matter Rufflegs? Why aren't you choosing a dragon?"

"Because I don't want one of these dragons I want to find a different one" everyone gasps as I finish saying that.

"Hmmm, that's up to you well kids bond with your dragons and Rufflegs you watch what they do" Gobber instructs.

"Ok" everyone replies at the same time.

Once he has left I turn around and see that everyone is surrounding me.

"Aww is the little Rufflegs scared to get a dragon?" said the boy named Studlout who was the leader of the group. His father was Snotlout and his mother was Heather.

"No, I just don't want one of these" I say in a scared tone as I know what will come soon.

"Well then, you are definitely scared let's punch some sense into you" said the other boy being my cousin Bloodnut.

The next thing I know is that I'm surrounded by the whole group and they are punching and kicking me. I scream in agony.

Astrid's PoV

After Rufflegs left I felt happy as the girl had agreed to be my rider. I lie down next to the lake and start to fall into a light sleep. Then about half an hour later I hear the scream of the girl I have grown to love. 'Rufflegs' I scream in my head as I act on my protective side.

In seconds I am in the air racing toward the screams of pain and agony. I fly through rocks and trees but know I have to fly higher to get there quicker. In about a minute I'm above berk and I'm following the screams to where the girl is. I see the arena and know that's where she is. I hear people screaming Tiger Fury from the village below. I do what I can think and fly into the clouds. Then I do a 180 degree turn and start to charge a huge plasma blast and am going at some speed. I clear the clouds and see the arena. Then I release the bolt and fly straight onto the biggest boy growling at him. He is screaming under me and then I hear Rufflegs pains of agony behind me. I get off of the boy and run to my girl.

"Fury you need to get out of here" She screams at me but I don't budge she is injured and she is in trouble. I shake my head. "Please, Fury, they will kill you" she pleads. Then I look around and see the warriors starting to surround me with their weapons held up near me. I growl and roar but they don't back up. Then I feel a person climb onto my back. I look up to see Rufflegs.

"Fury, fly!" she shouts. She with me and I don't think twice I run and jump pushing off and going through the hole I had created when making my entrance.

Hiccups PoV

I hear people shouting while I'm in the forge. I run outside and see a Tiger Fury shot a bolt at the training arena and then hear the screaming of children. "Rufflegs!" But that isn't a female scream that is male. I then turn to see Toothless whining as if he is scared. I then see the bola cannon that I used to shot Toothless down. "Bingo" I say to myself as I grab a net and load the cannon up. I then push it outside and set it up. Then the perfect chance to shoot it down arrived as I saw it take off from the ring. I aimed and then as I shot Toothless pushed it of course slightly. But would it hit it?

Astrid's PoV

I was in the air hoping that I would make it and then I hear "FURY, LOOK OUT!" but I didn't have enough time to react before I feel my tail being trapped in a net. I lose control and start to head for the ground. "AHHHHH!" is what frightens me the most so I get Rufflegs of my back grab her and wrap her in my legs and wings. I close my eyes tightly knowing what's happening next and then…

Rufflegs PoV

I feel Fury's wings loosen their grip. So I push them off of me and then I see that she is in pain. She moves and I feel relief. She then gets up and then winces in pain. I look at her tail and gasp…. Her left tail fin is gone. "Oh no" I whisper. I hear people in the back ground and rush to the tail. I pull out the knife that I keep in my boot and then cut the ropes. Once they are off I get on Fury and tell her to run. She does the best she can and we soon are away from the ground search party but they have dragons in the air. I look around and then see a little cave that can be hidden with the rock that is next to the entrance.

"Quick Fury, in there" I say as I point to the cave. She spots it and makes a bee line for it. She then pushes me inside and grabs the bolder and starts to pull it toward us. She manages to close the gap just before they get here. She then lies down and then winces. I had some sticks and put them in the middle of the cave. She then shots a small bolt at is and then looks at her tail. She then has a face of sadness and depression. "Fury, I'm so, so sorry for what has happened to you. This is my fault." I say. I try to stop the tears streaming down my cheeks but I can't help it. Then a bright light appears in the cave and it surrounds Fury. "Fury?" I say calmly but I'm full of panic.

When the light finally disperses instead of the Fury that was there a second ago instead has a woman sitting there looking at her left leg and sighing in relief. She then looks up at me and smiles.

"Who are you" I ask shaking a bit.

"Rufflegs its ok, it's me Fury" she says.

I look at her and then see the features that resemble Fury. She then puts one of her glove things to show fur and scales.

"It is you!" I shout as I run up to her and hug her.

She hugs me back and says "yes it's me; my name is actually Astrid Hofferson. And my family is a huge line of humans who can turn into different types of animals. My father could turn into a Night Fury and I was a tiger, the system was then changed for me and my dad's animal and my animal were then combined into the Tiger Fury. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but it's hard to trust people these days".

"Wait did you say Astrid Hofferson?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"Well my friend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third always talked about an Astrid. Is that you?" I knew the answer straight away when I saw her face drop. She looked sad.

"Does he still remember me? Is he married?" She asked.

"Yes he still remembers you, he has a day every year that was apparently when you went missing where him and Toothless would take the day off and just remember you. And he isn't married or taken, he believes you are still alive." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah. He really misses you" I tell her.

"Wow, I thought he would just forget about me" she says.

"Why don't you go see him?" I ask confused.

"Because he will ask why I left and he always talked about killing the Tiger Fury in front of me, and I am the Tiger Fury so that's scares me and then the chances of the village going absolute berserk on me is very high" she tells me.

"Hmm, well the time will come and that will be the moment to tell him." I tell her, as she looks at her feet. "Hey and why didn't you lose something as a human?" I ask curiosity taking over me.

"I think it's because that my human body isn't too attached to my Fury body, which I'm glad but I still have features that show that I am still part Fury. But I'm just happy that I didn't lose a foot".

"That's cool." I say.

"Hey what happens to you, you flew away with a Tiger Fury in front of the whole village. Can you go back?" Astrid asked.

"I don't want to go back. My parents are always forgetting about me and not bothering with me. And all the kids bully me, the only person who talks to me is Hiccup" I say angrily.

"Oh, well you wanna stay with me?" you could be my rider, controlling my tail like Hiccup does with my brother".

"Wait, your brother" Ok now I'm confused.

Astrid spends at least an hour explaining what the relationships are between her and her family. And she suggests we go to sleep. She turns into her Tiger Fury and then comes over to me so that she will act like a bed.

"Goodnight, Fury" I say and she grumbles a reply and soon I find myself wrapped in her wing.

**Well I tried to make it extra-long for you guys don't be shy to comment I want to know what you like and what could be improved, do you want this to continue. Well hope you enjoyed might get one more chapter done before I stop for a while due to school. Again if you want me to make a new story or if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to share them**

**This has been httydlover626.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My gods! I have so many nice and awesome reviews! Thank you Pearlness4700 for the review I laughed when I read it. I would also like to thank everyone else who has posted a review, because of you I am continuing my story as, I don't want to leave you guys hanging, and that's just mean! Anyway enough of me lets jump back into the story!**

Rufflegs' PoV

I wake up to a nudge on my back. As I blink the sleep out of my eyes I see a big black face in front of me.

"Oh, hey Fury" I say very tiredly as I did just wake up.

She starts to nudge me some more. "What's up"? She then rolled her eyes. Then a light appeared around her and then like last time a young woman was in place of her.

"I heard my brother asking if I was alright, I replied that I would go and tell him what happened and also I think we need to leave Berk" She says like she isn't happy about the thought.

"What!?" I shouted because I had never left Berk before, my mum and dad had always left me at home with Hiccup, so I didn't know what was out there. I'm excited about the idea but also scarred.

"I'm sorry, Rufflegs, umm can I call you Ruff? Anyway but this is probably the best chance we have to survive, this is my fault though if I hadn't had made a big entrance maybe we could have got away quietly" She says with her head hung low and is that a tear?

"Don't cry, Astrid. I'm glad you came and helped me, and now everyone knows that I have a Tiger Fury as my companion they won't mess with me, and Yeah you can call me Ruff". I say as she looks up at me and then she smiles. "Umm, quick question, but how are we supposed to leave if you have only one tail fin?" I asked.

"Oh, doesn't Hiccup keep previous models of Toothless' saddles?" She asked.

"Yeah, he keeps them in the blacksmith, Oh and I know how to use them, Hiccup taught me how to control and ride Toothless and now I can do the basics, but I can probably experiment so that I can perform other moves and tricks". I say starting to hear my excitement in my voice.

"Ok then, well it's around mid-night and if I'm correct they will be having a mead party as it is the end of the week, and we all know that most of the workers won't be doing anything this weekend, so next stop the blacksmith?" She asks me I'm guessing waiting for my approval.

"Ok, let's do this" I say with as much determination as I can get into my voice.

Then the bright light surrounds her again and then she is back to her Fury form. She then moves the rock and then gestures to her back with her head which I take to mean that she wants me to get on. I climb up and then when I'm on and have got a good grip on her, she's off towards the village.

Astrid's PoV

As soon as Rufflegs had a good grip on me I was off towards the clearing where Me and Toothless as met each other for the first time in 7 weeks, we have already catched up while I was in the cove. He had been wondering on his own which I found weird as he normally was with Hiccup, but Hiccup was having chieftain lessons with his father.

As we neared I slowed down. Then I let out a little roar to let Toothless know it was me. I then see a black shape move out of the shadows and I'm glad it was Toothless.

"Hey Astrid, I heard you paid the village a visit and it didn't go to well" He said in what sounded like a very unamused voice.

"Uh, yeah about that, umm Ruff here was being attacked by those idiotic kids and I am not having that, so I went to sort them out, got Ruff out of there, but…" I trailed on.

"But, what" Toothless said suspiciously.

"Umm…" I really didn't want to tell him so I just showed him my tail, which I knew he wouldn't be happy about.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Was the only thing I heard until I was turned around and Toothless was giving me a Dragon hug. "Who did this to you, I will rip them apart" He started to get a bit aggressive, which obviously scared Ruff as I felt her hug me closer and tighter.

"Umm, when you find out who did it you won't want to rip them apart" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why, who did it?" He asked nervously.

"Hiccup" I said tears starting to sting my eyes, but I forced them to stay in as I am a warrior.

"No" Toothless said, sadness in his voice as he steps back from the shock he must have received.

"Yes, and we are planning to leave, Ruff has agreed to be my rider, but we need a saddle, we need one of your older versions" I said as instructional as possible hoping that he wouldn't try and stop me.

He sighed "Ok, I'll help you get into the village so you can get the saddle and Rufflegs can get her stuff, but we have to hurry, the party will give us some time and some cover, come on" He said as he started heading towards the village.

"What's going on FuryAh, Astrid?" She asked, I could tell she was confused. I pointed my head towards the village and then I told Toothless to stop a second. I then turned into a Human so she could understand me.

"Ok, so Toothless now knows everything, and has agreed to help us. We are going to the village where we will grab the saddle and then you will go home and then grab the stuff you think you are going to need, or if there is anything there that you may not need but you want to take then grab it. Make sure you have everything because we aren't coming back unless it is really important ok?" I explained and asked as she had made a big decision.

"Ok, I'm ready" She said.

With that I was off, Toothless in the lead. Once we had reached the village Toothless had slowed down and had told then stopped us suddenly. Then we saw a glow of light so I backed up and hide so they couldn't see me.

"Hey Toothless, you on an evening stroll?" Said the Guard. Toothless nodded his head. "Well I hope you enjoy I'm heading to the Great Hall bye" And with that the guard is gone. Toothless then looked in both directions and then nodded his head to say to follow him again. He then continued on. I looked around the corners to make sure and then I started to follow Toothless as soundless as possible.

Once we had arrived at the blacksmith I let Ruff go in while I waited with Toothless.

Rufflegs' PoV

Fury, ah I mean, Astrid stayed outside with Toothless while I went inside to try and see where Hiccup had stashed the saddles. I went to the back room and looked everywhere where the saddles could be, but there was no sign of them. Then I saw a handle of some kind attached to the floor board. I went to pull on it and the floor just lifted with it. There underneath it was a staircase that leads down to a darker room. I took the candle that was on his desk and lit it with the flint that was there. I then went down. Once I had made the down I saw that this was where some of Hiccups best creations were. I saw all the saddles he has created and also his first bola cannon and all the other weapons. I even saw his first prosthetic leg. I spent about 10 minutes looking at Hiccups creations before I got back to task and looked for the best saddle to use. I grabbed the one of the older tailfins as well. Once I had found the latest version, and also found the foot pedal that I used when I flew Toothless, and then ran upstairs and back to Astrid and Toothless. I then put the saddle loosely on Astrid's back.

"Toothless, can you take me to my house and hoist me up to my bedroom window?" He then grumbled in what I took as a yes and got on his back. He then looked both ways and then ran across the street to my family household. He then let me stand on his head and then he got up on his back haunches. Then I jumped up and grabbed on to the window still and pulled myself up. Once I had got into my room, I grabbed my travel bag and started to pack up. I went and tied my ideas and my sketchbooks together and put them in my bag. Then I went to my closet and opened up the back of it. There was a flight suit that I wore when Hiccup wanted me to fly Toothless as he didn't have time. It was just like his but smaller. It had a dagger, paper in the arm sleeve, and a compass and I loved it as it was comfortable and it also allowed me to be protected. I put that on and then went downstairs to my parent's armoury. I then went to the end of the room where there was a display case where my family sword was. I opened the case and took the sword and then placed it in the sheath. Then I attached it securely to my waist. I then ran to the food storage and grabbed some bread and some more basic camp supplies. Then I ran back upstairs and grabbed some spare clothes, and a blanket, a tent and other survival tools.

I then ran to my window and jumped down landing on my feet without difficulty. Then Toothless came towards me so I jumped up on him and he ran me to where Astrid was waiting.

"Let's go back to the clearing" I said and with that we were off running. Once we had arrived I dismounted Toothless and went over to Astrid and started to put the saddle on. She helped and Toothless stood nearby so I could copy how Hiccup had put the saddle on. Once it was on Astrid stood on her hind legs and moved to see if the saddle would fall off. When we saw it was secure she got back on all fours while I attached the tailfin to her. Once it was on I checked to make sure it was comfortable and she seemed to be fine. I then mounted her and waited for her as it must be difficult as she has just lost a part of herself.

Astrid's PoV

Ruff had just finished putting on the saddle and tailfin and had mounted me and just waited. I then look at Toothless and he looks at me must knowing what I'm thinking.

"Astrid, you will be fine. Rufflegs is really good at controlling the pedal and fin. The first time is the hardest, but you get used to it after a while" He said in a very calm and encouraging voice.

"Ok, I just hate the thought that I will never be able to fly on my own again" What's up with me? When am I ever upset?

"I know, that's how I felt, but don't worry, soon you will be happy that you have a partner to fly with. After 2 flights I loved the idea of having an artificial tail, and I'm sure the 3rd time was when you had your first flight with Hiccup and me. You'll be fine" He said very reassuringly.

"Thanks Toothless" I said as I hugged him.

"Good luck, and please try and visit" He said sadly.

"Ok, I will" I said sadly. I looked towards the cliff and get into a sprinting position. I feel Ruff getting ready. I close my eyes and think about flying again. I then open them and run as fast as I could. Once I hit the edge I jump and spread my wings and… I'm, I'm flying again! Except I'm not controlling where I'm going as much. I turn back to look at Toothless who is on the cliff.

"See you around Toothless" I say sadly.

"Take care Astrid" He replies sadly, but I hear proudness in there as well. I smile and then turn back and start to continue our journey.

Hiccups PoV

I was angry. I hadn't seen Rufflegs yet, and Toothless had wondered off. I also shot down the Tiger Fury but it got away.

"Argh" I shout and hit the table with my fist.

"Hey, cuz don't break the table, your Dad won't be very happy" Snotlout joked.

"Shut up, Snot, I'm not in the mood, I'm still thinking about the Tiger Fury's escape" I said more aggressively than I had thought.

"Ok, ok, jeez" He replied his hands in the air defensively.

The guard then walks in from his shift. I then thought of an excuse to leave.

"Ok, I'm going on patrol, see you tomorrow guys" I said as I got up and walked towards the door.

"See you later Hiccup" They all chanted to me.

"Oh, Hiccup, can you go and check to see if Rufflegs is home?" Ruffnut said, while Fishlegs nodded as well.

"Yeah, sure" I said, and then I opened the doors and started toward, the Ingerman household. I heard roars coming from the forest which sounded like Furies but I thought that I was going crazy as Toothless was probably home at this time of the night, but who knows, whatever was going on I let continue as it didn't sound like a roar that would be the end of the village.

Once I made it too the house I knocked twice. "Ruff, you in there?" I asked not expecting an answer due to the time. When there wasn't an answer, I opened the door to find a very quiet household. I walked upstairs quietly, not wanting to disturb Ruff if she was asleep. "Hello?" I asked quietly. When I saw the room empty. I started to look for a sign to tell me where she was. Then I noticed her closet was open. I looked inside to see that her flight suit was missing. "Where could she be?" I asked myself. I saw her drawings gone as well as a note on her bedside drawers. I opened it to read it and it says:

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I have left home. I have got my own dragon that would have probably gotten me killed if I told you upfront. I have befriended the Tiger Fury. I know it's an enemy to us, but she was injured, and didn't kill me. After 5 weeks and she was healed she wanted me to become her rider and didn't leave when I told her to. That's was the day she came and saved me from being beaten up by the other kids. That was also the day she was shot down. I have taken one of Toothless' saddles and also taken the family sword, I'm sorry I'm a disgrace to the family but I'm happy. _

_Goodbye,_

_Rufflegs. _

Once I had finished reading, I ran straight to the great hall to tell Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

Astrid's PoV

So we had finally found an Island that wasn't too far away from Berk, but also wasn't too close. I was going at the speed of a Nadder, and it took us an hour to get here. Because it was our first flight I went slower. But at my top speed it would probably take about 15 to 20 minutes. I hope Ruff will be able to go that fast. We had found out that the island was only inhabited by Gronkle's and Nadder's which was a relief. They aren't very territorial. We had found a cave and had made a make shift camp. Ruff had got some wood while I went and got some fish. When I returned she had a blanket on the floor with another one next to it. It must have been a makeshift bed.

We then put the fire into the middle of the cave near the bed and I set it alight while Ruff put the fish I had gathered on a stick and started to cook hers while I ate mine raw.

Once we had finished we decided to call it a night as we were planning to start to co-ordinate with each other while flying.

The Next Day

I was standing near a cliff while Ruff was getting her riding gear on. I sat and started to roar to see of Toothless could hear me. I did 5 times before I got a reply. It was definitely Toothless. We had a little conversation me telling him where we were setting up our home, and what we were planning to do. Toothless had also warned me as he had said him and Hiccup were planning to go flying and explore a little as it was Hiccups day off. I said my thanks and then Ruff came out ready to go. I got up and allowed her to get on and in position.

"Ready?" She asked maybe uncertain if I was ok with her flying me. I nodded my response. And then I started running to the edge of the cliff. I then pushed off and soon I was heading high into the sky, Ruff already controlling my tailfin. Once we had made it into the clouds I levelled out and we started to get used to the feeling. "Ok, so you want to try some basic maneuvers?" with that we were in a steep dive. The feeling of the wind on my face was an amazing feeling. I can't explain it. You forget all your problems when you fly and it's magical. It's a feeling that can only be felt by flying. I also liked the excitement of not knowing when Ruff is going to pull up. We were now able to see the sea and I was getting ready to pull up but we kept going. Then before we hit the floor, I feel the tail shift and my wings are out on reflex. We then are being forced into the air due to the wind in my wings pulling us up. I hear a "WOOP" coming from my back as we start to gain some speed.

"Hey, can I try something?" I'm asked. I shrug my shoulders as we might as well. "Awesome". Then I feel my tailfin shift to the left and we are spinning towards the sea. The feeling is amazing again, you see the sea and sky appearing on and off and its awesome but also a bit nerve reeking as the sea gets closer. Then we skim the water's surface going just over half of my top speed. "WOOHOO" is what I hear as my paws touch the water allowing little water droplets to attack Ruff, which probably is quite refreshing. Then I'm looking up and spinning on the spot and I see water circling around me. 'Cool' I think as I continue to spin then I stop and flap my wings sending all the water in that direction. "We have to remember that, it might come in handy". I nod in agreement. Then after another 6 hours of flying and discovering more tricks we head home to rest. I catch some fish before we reach the cave, or should I say home. I then land and we start to cook the fish. I turn into a human so me and Ruff can discuss what happened today and what we want to do over the next few weeks.

"So, today was just, amazing!" I start.

"HEL YEAH! That was probably one of the best days of my life!" She shouts excitably.

"Ok, ok, calm down, we don't want to have dragons coming and having a go at us for being too loud no do we" I say amused at the girls face.

"Sorry, I just love flying with you already and want to learn everything about flying! Hey do you think we can do some sort of trick that involves you becoming a human in mid-air and then changing back again?" She asks enthusiastically.

"Wow there Ruff, don't get ahead of yourself, but I think we can come up with something" I say hoping to answer her question.

"Awesome!" she say followed by a yawn.

"Come on, eat up and then go to sleep. We had a long day today, you need that sleep." So she finishes her fish and then lies down and fade off into a deep sleep. But not before muttering

"Night, Astrid" and with a sigh she's out. I smile at her before changing into my Fury form and then walking over to her and curling around her. I sigh contently and drift off into a sleep that involves horrible scenarios that involved Hiccup finding out about her and killing her or Ruff, and other horrible thoughts.

**So I'm trying to make longer chapters and there won't be an update for a while due to school, which is just annoying but I will try and update before my birthday, so expect maybe around May 10****th**** if I can, can't guaranty anything though. Anyway your thoughts. Please leave a review; it makes my day seeing them. Any thought suggestions? Anything really, just give me something. Any thoughts on a new story I'm open to suggestions. **

**httydlover626 out.**


End file.
